1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control method and a drive control apparatus for a printing press such as a sheet-fed printing press.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing press, such as a sheet-fed printing press, especially, a securities printing press, has hitherto been equipped with an offset printing section and an intaglio printing section in order to carry out offset printing and intaglio printing at a stroke, and has driven these printing sections by a single prime motor.
Thus, a high load has been imposed on the prime motor, and the use of the prime motor with great capacity has been necessitated. As a result, the use of an expensive motor has been needed, and the rigidity of a drive system has been required, causing further upsizing. Thus, the problems have arisen that a motor with even greater capacity has to be used, and a high speed operation cannot be performed.
Moreover, a printing pressure between an intaglio cylinder and an impression cylinder of the intaglio printing section is so high that a load under the printing pressure exerted by the surfaces of both cylinders in contact is heavy. Thus, the use of the motor with even greater capacity has been necessitated.
Furthermore, a wiping roll of the intaglio printing section thermally expands over time, increasing a contact pressure on the intaglio cylinder. To deal with an expected increase in the load, the use of the motor with even greater capacity has been required.